Amortentia
by misybee
Summary: When Harry uses a polyjuice potion to slip malfoy some Amortentia - the most powerful love potion around-  for a joke things take a turn for the worse.  Warning hardcore yaoi, darry


Harry stumbled into the grand hall still not used to the slow and heavy movements of Gregory Goyle. Polyjuice potion really was vile, he thought as his made a quick turn realizing his mistake of turning towards the Gryffindor table. Now heading in what he thought was the right direction he glanced over at his two closest friends Ron and Hermionie who were watching him intently. They knew exactly what was going on a smiled encouragingly. Why on earth had he agreed to do this?

"Goyle!" Called out a familiar voice, "What the hell are you doing? You look like someone's whacked you over the head." Harry stopped, turned around and realized he'd just walked right past Malfoy. "Oh God, sit down." he ordered. Happily Harry sat and thumped his hand down on the table, sausage like fingers weakly grasping a small and rather plain clay bottle.

"What's that?" asked Vincent Crabbe looking over, half a piece of toast stuffed in his mouth accompanied by three slivers of bacon and a boiled egg.

"Nothin'" replied Harry hoping that his plan would work. Draco grabbed the bottle from him and flicked open the cork and held it to Crabbe who drew in a long sniff.

"Butter beer!" he exclaimed. Draco looked unsurprised, "You're having butter beer at breakfast again, you really must stop this." Harry tried to grab back the bottle but failed miserably and watched as Malfoy look a swig draining the small bottle of its contents. "Not exactly much in there, was there." he said eying the rim suspiciously, Harry tried to hide the grin threatening to burst onto his face.

"Now I've no breakfast." he said and slumped down upon the bench.

"Oh go get some more, we all know about the stash under your bed." Harry jumped up and half ran from the room wondering what they would think when they found what was really stashed under the bed, poor Goyle.  
A few moments after Harry entered the abandoned bathroom on the first floor Ron and Hermionie burst in after him.

"Did you do it?" Ron asked eagerly. A smirk played across Harry's features and he nodded. Ron beamed at him and Hermionie looked aghast.

"I can't believe you did such a stupid thing, Harry! Amortentia is a dangerous thing. What if he tries to do something to you?" Ron scoffed at her.

"As is Draco could do anything to Harry. He's defeated Voldermort often enough to scare pretty much all contenders away let alone a sixth year coward like Malfoy."

"Still, I want you to be careful, Harry. I know to you this is all a joke but you can't trust Malfoy anymore he's pretty much a death eater now." This comment was met only by the distant moaning of Myrtle somewhere in the pipes around them singing to herself as the trio stood in silence.

"Yeah well let's just wait until this bloody potion wears off before we do anything else." said Harry sitting on the slightly damp floor and inspecting the specks of dirt caught between the tiles.

An hour later Malfoy stood outside Professor Snape's private quarters. He straightened his uniform and brushed a single hand through his bright blonde locks confused as to why his stomach was tingling slightly. Briskly he held his hand up to knock on the door but it opened before him to reveal the tall and menacing figure of Severus.

"If you are quite done pruning yourself Mr. Malfoy I have something urgent to speak with out about." Draco flushed and stepped past him and into the dimly lit room. "Take a seat." he said in his trademark slow, chilling voice as he swept past Malfoy and gestured absently at the small wooden chair in front of his desk.  
Once Malfoy was settled Snape turned to him and for a moment hesitated as if content simply to stare disgusted at him.

"However much I hate to do this I find that it is my duty. I'm sure by now you could hardly be ignorant to how important your and my position is in this school to the Dark Lord. And I'm sure you also know that so far he has been very lenient with you asking only the simple task of getting some more of us inside the grounds, but the Dark Lord is getting impatient and so I am to deliver this message, If you do not hurry up then he will have to find someone else to do the job for you. And you know what'll happen if he does give up on you, don't you Malfoy." Draco gulped as he stared into Snape's cold black eyes unable to look away. For a minute he they both remained motionless, suddenly Snape turned away his cloak spiralling out behind him releasing some of the tension. "You know what you must do, now go."  
Quickly Draco jumped from the chair and almost ran from the room. He sighed as the door creaked closed behind him and after a moment silently made his way up through the levels below the school and began the journey to Slytherin common room.

He strolled as if in a daze, gaining dirty looks from all those he absent-mindedly walked into. Something was playing on his mind and the tingling sensation in his stomach still remained. As he passed the library a single noise caught his attention. Someone was laughing, he recognised the sound with a start and his stomach exploded into a fury of butterflies. Harry Potter was exiting from the large wooden door with his ever present fiery haired friend Ron. Normally at this point Draco would had made a snide remark and pushed past them but not this time. Today he just stared as his cheeks grew steadily redder. Potter stared back. Draco watched as Ron whisper something in Harry's ear and walked back into the library leaving Harry with a small smile. Draco's heart pounded at the sight.

Slowly and deliberately Harry made his way down the stone steps to meet him.

"Hi, Malfoy." he said his voice the epitome of calm. Draco stammered a small greeting back causing the smile on Harry's face to grow. "Say, why don't we take a walk together? It's a weekend and I could do with a walk in the sun, everyone else is busy. What do you say?" something about the suggestion was sickly sweet but an idea had dawned on Draco he smiled as best he could.

Draco and Harry stepped out into the warm summer air and sighed deeply. Harry didn't know exactly what he was going to do but whatever it was he had decided to enjoy it. Malfoy took a step forward as if questioning if he could take the lead. With no objection from Potter he continued and they made their way down towards the Whomping Willow. At first Harry didn't seem to mind but he got slightly worried as Draco made no sign to change course. A slight breeze blew through his chocolate hair as he looked around to see if anyone was in sight if Draco did try something, but there was no one.

"Uh, Draco?"Malfoy ignored him and kept walking forward. Harry stopped, something wasn't right. Draco was supposed to be infatuated with him and right now he wasn't really acting what Harry considered being 'lovey dovey' behavior.

He saw a movement at Malfoy's waist; he was drawing out his wand. Quick as a flash Harry pulled out his own and shouted "EXPELLIAMUS!" but he was too slow. A spilt second a head Draco top had called his spell although without such good intentions.

Harry stood exactly as he had before and was forced to watch as Draco uncertainly at first but slowly gaining more confidence walked toward him arm out stretched, wand pointing directly and Potter's head.

"I never thought I'd be using one of the unforgivable curses like this. There's only one I ever imagined actually having to use on you Potter and I can assure you it certainly wasn't the cruciato curse either." Potter stood steadfast Draco's Impirio held him back despite how hard he struggled with his own body not a single muscle would move.

Malfoy reached out a pulled Harry's wand from his outstretched hand and let him relax. Still uncertain Malfoy kept his own wand pointing at the brunette as he looked over at the Whomping Willow and spoke "Immobulus". As the tree had not been moving it appeared at first as if nothing had happened but Harry recognised the telltale sign of a frozen tree; the wind was blowing and yet it was stuck like stone.  
Experimentally Draco pulled his wand arm in towards his body and turned. Harry's body lurched forward to follow it. Pleased at his success and how the pleased the Dark Lord would be to hear about what Malfoy was planning to do The Boy Who Lived he and his captive made their way across the small expanse of ground and into the hidden hole disguised by the roots of the tree. Nobody knew that The Harry Potter had just been kidnapped and was now disappearing through a small earth tunnel and this thought frightened Harry.

All too soon Draco was leading Harry up and out into the shrieking shack. The last time Harry had been here was when he had discovered his lost godfather and Ron's pet rat was discovered to be the traitor who brought about the death of Harry's own parents. Draco recognised the fear in Harry's eyes and it filled him with a sudden burning sensation in his gut.

They moved upstairs constantly wary of parts of the house collapsing. The wooden floor boards where rotting in places and several stains could be seen in the room where Harry had experienced his little adventure. A sudden change of direction redirected his attention. Draco had found what he was looking for, a bedroom. Suddenly something clicked within Harry, he was seriously in trouble but he felt calm. His head was clouded and he was almost happy. He recognized the feeling from two years ago. This was the effect of the Impiruis curse.

Draco turned Harry around and pulled him into a deep kiss Harry tried resisting, he knew it was possible to be released but something else was wrong. He didn't want to get free the longing and fear had gone and he was pretty sure that was not the curse's doing.

Harry's heart fluttered as Draco's tongue prized open his lips and began to roam around freely. Thinking back to the promise he had made himself Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Malfoy's mouth fell to Harry's neck and pulled at the buckle of his prisoner's belt. This however was not welcome, Harry didn't mind being kissed but what Draco was thinking about was going too far.

Malfoy uttered a cry of surprise as he felt him almost break free of his curse. But Draco had been taught well by the Dark Lord himself and just about managed to keep freedom at bay.

Angered he ripped Harry's jumper off and smashed his pale lips onto the pink ones before him, holding the tanned cheeks in a vice like grip. When finally he released him five red marks were imprinted upon the flesh.

Quickly he stripped Harry fighting his conscious strength the whole time. At last Draco stared upon the naked body of Harry Potter, something he had been envisioning desperately for the last few hours. Draco felt himself harder a little as he knelt down before Potter and inspected the goods. Tenderly he kissed Harry's slit and undid his own belt and reduced himself to the same state as Harry.

Once again Draco took up his wand and motioned for Harry to get on the floor. Obediently he did all will to fight lost, to Draco's thanks he couldn't have held out much longer. Harry took Draco's pink member in his mouth and slowly began to caress it with his tongue. Disgusted at himself hot tears felt from his emerald eyes and ripped a moan out of Draco's open mouth. As if it had been a signal Harry quickened his movements head knowing bobbing back and forth along the hardened manhood. He felt his own began to quiver and rise. Soon Draco was panting in pleasure and didn't hold back his moaning, it was safe here nobody would dare enter the shrieking shack especially if noises were emanating from within. Suddenly Harry took a little nibble on the very tip and Draco cried out in ecstasy realising his seed all over his slave's humiliated face.

Draco ordered Harry up and licked the white juices off his face. Slowly Malfoy lowered his attentions sucking on his shoulder blades and working his fingers around Harry perky nipples. Harry felt the warm envelop his shaft and Malfoy's finger slipped into his hole. Harry cried out as the cold touch but this only encouraged his captor to move faster. Precum was dripping down Draco's throat and he hungrily ate it up. The potion giving him immense pleasure to service the one he loved. Even Harry began to enjoy it until Draco stopped. He felt his climax approaching but Malfoy was teasing him. Spinning him around Draco placed him up against the wall and positioned his wet cock beside Harry's puckered arsehole. Slowly he nudged the tip inside causing Harry to moan seductively. Draco held himself back and pulled out repeating the action once or twice never failing to cause Harry to whine piteously as if begging for more.

Slowly Malfoy pushed his way halfway in shuddering at the pleasure of the tight warmth around his dick. Once Harry was used to it he ventured in a little further. Draco squeezed his hands trying to shout out his joy and the skin around Harry's waist burned pink with the pressure. Gently Malfoy began to move pulling himself in and out of Harry's body but never quite escaping fully. Increasing his pace Draco began to coax even more erotic sounds out of his determined hostage. Harry was desperately trying to hate the feeling and fight back but the hardness inside him was bliss and his instincts had taken over. Malfoy began to thrust move passionately and Harry cried out as his disrupted climax burst out and across the dark wood. This sent a fire through Malfoy's body. He through Potter down onto the ancient crumbling bed and began to pound into him. Harry cried out in ecstasy the hard cock thrusting in and out, in and out. His blood was pumping and both teenagers were panting their hot breath curling up in the cold air, neither noticing the freezing temperature to engulf in each other's hot, sweaty existence. Malfoy felt his climax coming and in an attempt to elongate this euphoria grabbed his wand pointing towards his pulsating penis and screamed "ENGORGIO!" his cock began to increase and he thrust Harry wand up into his own body crying out in a frenzied elation. Promptly Draco emptied his excessive load into Harry which set him off for the second time, their voices crying out in unison, the sound increased by the emptiness around them. The two lovers fell to the floor, Draco's curse had worn off quite some time along and the final drips of the Amortentia had escaped in their joint climax. Their entangled bodies lay motionless, slumped upon the bed. Then the reality came crashing down on Harry and he was up in a flash picked up his sticky wand and held it on Draco's forehead.

"You sly bastard." he rasped, voice lost from the overuse.

"Oh shut up Potter. You pretty much asked for it. Amortentia, I never would have thought you were the sort." he smirked sitting up.

"Yeah cause I certainly wanted this to happen. It was supposed to be a joke!" Draco batted Harry's wand away and stood, cleaning himself on the fabric.

"If you want to I could fuck you again, you seemed to enjoy it. Did you like my hard cock riding up inside you?" A tear fell for Harry's eye and Draco laughed. "Get dressed we should get back before someone misses us. I'm guessing Wealsly and the mud blood know about what you did." Harry didn't reply but turned away to pull his clothes on. "I thought so."

Harry and Draco walked back to Hogwarts in science both caught up in their own thoughts. Harry was unsure of what to tell Ron and even worse, Hermionie. Malfoy however was somewhat angry at Potter for what he had done but he'd sure sorted that out. It had been nice to have a break from all the stressful death eater work. And soon enough Potter would forget, or at least be dead. He smiled to himself as he climbed out of the hole.

Once a safe distance away from the tree Draco turned around and faced Harry.

"Well, see you round Potter." he smirked and walked off.

Harry however did not follow he lay on the grass and stared out into the sky hoping that explaining to the others could be put off until he'd got a cover story, at least. He closed his eyes suddenly aware of how tired he was and slipped off to sleep.


End file.
